1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector connecting an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) to a PCB (printed circuit board).
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector for connecting an FPC is widely used in electronics device nowadays. As disclosed in JP. Pat. No. 3513751B2, an FPC electrical connector comprises a housing having a receiving space, a plurality of contacts each of which has an upper pivot arm, and a rotatable actuator having a cam portion to engage with the upper pivot arm. Said FPC has a front side edge which inserts into said receiving space firstly. The cam portion of the actuator is located much closer to an opening of the receiving space than a frontal tip end of the upper pivot arm, so in the process of the insertion of said FPC, said front side edge of the FPC may push against the cam portion firstly and drive the actuator to rotate from an open position to a close position before the FPC is fully inserted into said receiving space, which may prevent the FPC from having a deeper insertion into said receiving space.
So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector to solve the problems above.